A Frida Kahlo's day with the Pink Guy
by sunhee2303
Summary: Donde Takahiro es un poco menos flojo que Issei y él no puede con ello.


Si Matsukawa tenía algo que reconocer, era que Takahiro tenía razón cuando le inquirió la falta de una bufanda alrededor de su cuello al momento de encontrarse en las escaleras del metro para su segunda cita. Oficial, claro. Sobre todo cuando la temperatura estaba más fría que el culo de un muerto.

Resultado de su infortunada y descuidada decisión, se encontraba ahora en una cadena de actos reflejos compulsivos que devenían en una expulsión de aire y gérmenes escalofriantes en medio del tren. Hanamaki no se molestaba en decir "salud." con su indiferente voz cada vez que volvía a arderle la nariz y estornudaba como un perro.

E Issei se dijo a sí mismo que ningún tipo de germen iba a arruinar su segunda cita oficial con el pelirrosa que se encontraba a su derecha. Este parecía concentrado revisando algo en su celular, cosa que hizo que sus frondosas cejas se encontraran.

— ¿Qué es más importante que yo? —. Preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa, intentando descifrar, sin éxito, lo que estaba viendo su novio en el móvil. ¿Tal vez porno?

Nah, él no se lo escondería. Incluso se lo compartiría y le haría la sugerente propuesta de intentar las poses extravagantes que realizaban los actores. A Makki solían gustarle las películas guarras, pero de esas que tenían una trama. O sea, porno con sentimientos y diálogos decentes.

—Cariño, por si no lo sabías, hoy jugaba Karasuno contra los de Inarizaki y a menos de que no te acuerdes que nos patearon el culo la última vez, pues lo mínimo que debemos hacer es saber si es que esos niñatos están ganando.

Matsukawa convirtió su ceño fruncido en una expresión de pereza extrema. En situaciones como estas era cuando parecía que Makki poseía más energía que él. Tal vez su madre tenía razón y lo suyo no iba a funcionar. Takahiro era un poco menos flojo de lo que Issei era. Mira nada más que tener energía para bañarse después de jugar vóley. Él no podía con tanto movimiento.

Excepto si esos movimientos poseían connotaciones sexuales. Como _dormir_ antes de dormir. Sus dos actividades favoritas del día en una sola oración.

— ¿Y están ganando? —. El frío volvió a hacer estragos en él pues un nuevo estornudo irrumpió en su conversación. Hanamaki esperó a que el moreno volviera a recuperar la compostura para hablar y dejar el celular a un lado, concentrando toda su atención en el pelinegro.

—Si me abrazas, te lo digo. Hombre, tú eres el que ha salido sin bufanda y el que se le acaba la vida a estornudos, pero yo estoy que necesito tres toneladas más de grasa en el cuerpo si no quiero morir de hipotermia.

Por supuesto que Issei no se hizo de rogar, si el deber llamaba, él estaría ahí. Como buen novio que era. Ni un estornudo los iba a separar más, se dijo el azabache mientras pasaba un brazo por encima de los hombros de Takahiro, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo. Hanamaki se destensó y se dejó llevar por el calor corporal de su amante. Casi había olvidado de Mattsun era de esos chicos que parecían calderas andantes, así como los lobos esos de las novelas de Crepúsculo. Como su Jacob personal, pero sin tener el cabello largo de Pocahontas.

Se pasaron el camino así, sin decir nada, demasiado flojos hasta para hablar y solo cuando la chillona vocecilla del vagón les indicó, por segunda vez, que habían llegado a su destino, se dignaron a pararse.

Hanamaki ni se molestó en apartar su cuerpo del de Issei, tenían sus brazos entrelazados mientras salían de la estación hacia la civilización. La verdad era que su segunda cita desde que se hicieron pareja oficial, hablaron de sus sentimientos, aceptaron que querían algo más que un polvo y etcétera; consistía en la compra de un regalo para su flamante suegra. Nacida en un mismo invierno tan frío que asemejaba su corazón. Y como el pelirrosa no tenía ganas, ni ánimos de seguir sufriendo y buscando qué regalarle a su madre, no encontró mejor solución que arrastrar a su atractivo novio en base a chantajes y pactadas sesiones de películas en Netflix después de regresar del centro comercial. Matsukawa accedió, pero con la única condición de que la película que pusieran sea las 50 sombras de Grey, porque esa si le daban ganas de perdérsela toda y dedicarse solamente a besar a su novio.

Takahiro, con obvia satisfacción ante sus niveles de persuasión, dijo que sí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Y sus peleas acaban ahí. Con excepción de si el tema de la Nutella era mejor que el Dulce de leche salía a la luz, lo cual los llevaba a una guerra civil peor que la de Tony Stark y Steve Rogers. Matsukawa definitivamente seguiría con la idea de que el dulce de leche era la mejor combinación para los crepes. Para todo, en general.

Ahora que lo pensaba, desde que se habían conocido en el equipo de vóley de Aoba Johsai; después iniciado su condición de amigos con derecho a roce y, finalmente, habían formalizado su relación porque Matsukawa se dio cuenta que no quería seguir viendo que el pelmazo de la otra clase continuara tirándole las tejas a Hanamaki y él quedarse sin derecho a reclamo; nunca habían tenido una discusión que se considerase "fuerte". Al menos debía agradecer que la relación de ambos fluía con tranquilidad y estaban en la misma onda, además de que no era tan dramática como la de Iwaizumi y Oikawa; a pesar de que esos dos eran su _One True Pairing_ , claro está. Dios, qué sería de sus vidas si la llevaran así. Matsukawa creía que estaría ya con los monjes practicando el celibato.

Y lo decía porque estaba convencido de que había llegado a un punto en el que no se proyectaba sin Takahiro al costado. Incluso cuando se trataba de ir al baño.

— ¿En qué piensas?

— En ti —. La verdad es que él no tenía pelos en la lengua, además de que su pregunta lo había tomado desprevenido.

Y Hanamaki en vez de avergonzarse sonrió.

— ¿Cosas decentes o pervertidas?

— Podría decir con toda seguridad que ambas, pero creo que la segunda ocupa más mi mente. Todo hay que decirlo, Hiro.

Takahiro soltó una carcajada de esas que le sacaban los memes que encontraba por Facebook y quedó embelesado nuevamente por la belleza de su pareja.

— Esta bien, no tienes que pensarlo tanto, dulzura. Que ya pronto regresamos a mi solitaria casa y empieza nuestra maratón de películas malas en Netflix. Te he comprado botanas de dulce de leche en contra de mis principios, ya no puedes decir que no te amo ¿Vale?

Matsukawa estaba totalmente seguro de que si algún día tenía los huevos para pedirle a Hanamaki que se casara con él, lo llevaría a Barcelona con los pocos centavos que tenía para poder casarse afuera de la Sagrada Familia en pleno invierno y con el coro de la iglesia acompañando sus mariconadas. Tal como en esa escena del anime de patinadores en hielo que solía ver su hermana con tanta emoción y, que valga la pena agregar, fue obligado a ver.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que el regalo de mi suegrita puede esperar o, ya sabes, podemos ordenarlo por internet y así adelantamos la sesión de pelis para no morirnos de frío aquí. _Dormir_ en tu sofá es tremenda diversión.

Sus extravagantes cejas se movieron de arriba hacia abajo, en un gesto de galán de película americana, pero aún con esa técnica secreta, su propuesta fue rechazada.

Tal vez fue muy apresurado pensar en matrimonio.

— Si no lo compro ahora, sé que nunca lo haré y no quiero ver el frío temple de mi mamá romperse solo porque su único bebé no le dio un regalo en su cumpleaños número cuarenta y seis.

— ¿Y si le haces una manualidad? — Ante aquella pregunta, Hanamaki lo miró fijamente a los ojos mientras detenía su andar, tenía esa mirada que le decía que ni él mismo se creía que Matsukawa le había hecho esa absurda propuesta. Entonces decidió, rectificarse. Hanamaki para las manualidades era como Oikawa en la cocina. Terrible resultado.

— Bueno, entonces vamos ya que hace frío y ya me quiero ver las 50 sombras pronto para ver si te hago algo de ahí.

Otra risa, un golpe en el hombro y comenzaron a andar. Al final lograron encontrar un collar bonito que hizo que la billetera de Takahiro llorara mariposas de la tristeza, pero que valía la pena por ver la sonrisa bonita de su madre. Otra cosa en la que tuvo que darle la razón a su novio. Makki había sacado la sonrisa de su progenitora.

El regreso a casa les pareció eterno y a Matsukawa estaba a punto de entrarle esas crisis de ansiedad social puesto que nunca había estado rodeado de tanta gente durante tanto tiempo en un solo día. Felizmente la casa de su novio estaba lo suficientemente cerca para que no se volviera loco de pereza.

Se sacó los zapatos con pesar y trastabilló hasta el sillón para dejarse caer sobre este. Demasiada actividad por hoy, si Takahiro quería acción entonces iba a tener que montarlo porque él no quería moverse ni para ir al baño.

O eso decía, porque a la hora de la verdad era todo un señor sexual. Era un romántico, después de todo, así que quería que Hanamaki disfrutara tanto como él.

Hablando del rey de Roma, este se acercó ya sin su abrigo y tomó su lugar sobre los muslos del moreno, acurrucándose contra su pecho con el control del televisor en la mano.

— ¿Es necesario poner la película? ¿O ya es parte del protocolo? La verdad es que quiero besarte de una vez.

El pelirrosa soltó una risita, de esas que solo eran perceptibles si tenías oído biónico o no eras Issei. Una risa íntima y coqueta. Una risa solo para él.

Matsukawa tampoco quiso esperar más y decidió pegar sus labios a los contrarios en un beso lento, pero profundo, sin perder la calma y compostura al momento de explorar sus bocas. Cuando se dio cuenta, Takahiro ya estaba trepado en su regazo, con las manos acunando su rostro y sin romper el beso.

— ¿Tu madre no va a venir, no? No quiero que me vea en proceso de desfloración. En sentido figurado, claro, porque esa flor no existe en ti desde hace un tiempo. Se te quedó en la sala del club.

Hanamaki soltó un suspiro que parecía decir "Oh, qué tiempos aquellos." mientras lo veía directamente a los ojos con todo el amor del mundo y Matsukawa se preguntó si él también tendría la misma cara de embobado cada vez que observaba a su novio.

Pero llegó a la conclusión de que poco le importaba porque cada vez que lo veía, la idea de casarse en Barcelona, se hacía más latente.

— Te amo. — Fue espontáneo y a manera de susurro, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que su pareja lo escuchara y sorprendentemente, las orejas de Takahiro empezaron a colocarse del color de su cabello.

—También te amo, cejón. No es algo malo, ojo, me ponen mucho tus cejas. Sobre todo cuando te estás corriendo y las frunces hasta que se convierten en una sola. —

Matsukawa creyó que también tenía algún problema con ello pues en vez de molestarse, le puso igual de caliente que Hanamaki tuviera un fetiche con sus cejas. Así que procedió con desvestirlo y desvestirse.

Y a _dormir_ , pensaron al unísono.

.

* * *

Hola~ esta historia ha salido de mi cabeza espontáneamente no me juzguen por ello oki. Y es que este es un regalo de cumpleaños para mi esposa la más hermosa (sí, una rima) **moonystark** **,** feliz cumpleaños, mi reina bella, espero que te guste este fome presente. (sí, he utilizado nuestras conversaciones por wsp para realizar esta creación. Te amo JAJA.)

El título pues... No sabía qué ponerle porque como verán soy mala con ellos, pero quiero que sepan de todo corazón que le pedí el permiso a la creadora del meme para usarlo oki.

Y sí, utilizamos la palabra _dormir_ en cursiva con connotaciones sexuales.

Gracias por detenerse a leer esto. Gracias por tanto, perdón por tan poco.

Chausi.


End file.
